1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting wheel having a cutting wheel hub and at least one cutting tooth holder, which is located in substantially radially projecting manner on an outside of the cutting wheel hub.
2. Related Art
DE 34 24 999 C2 discloses a trench wall cutter for producing a trench wall. This known trench wall cutter has a cutting frame and cutting wheels drivable in rotary manner fixed to the underside thereof. Cutting teeth for working off soil material are circumferentially provided on the cutting wheels.
German patent application 103 08 538 discloses a method for producing a trench wall. In this known method, the suspension hardening to the trench wall is produced directly within said trench. To this end soil material removed by the cutting wheels of a trench wall cutter are mixed in the cut trench by the action of the cutting wheels so-to-speak in situ with a binder, particularly a settable liquid and as a result a hardening binder-soil mixture is produced. In this method the removed soil material mixed with the binder is at least partly left in the cut trench, where it can harden for forming the trench wall. This obviates the need for pumping means to in complicated manner convey above ground all the removed soil material.